Chapter Ninety-Three of Doom
The ninety-third chapter of Eternal Destiny Professor Nilstrim's Gathering: Part Five "Edison was, well, a racist," Nilstrim continued. "He actively tried to destroy legacies... and you aided him." CHAPTER NINETY-THREE OF DOOM "Ríchnoun astéri!" Yliaster shouted, throwing a shuriken at Torrin. "What the...?" Torrin began, The shuriken hit his hand, opening a small wound, and making him drop the sphere. "With all due respect, Anoichtó!" The portal opened beneath the sphere and landed in Dana's hand. "You can't beat our teamwork." The Supernova with the wings started to move closer to them, but Jamal stopped her. "Careful. These guys are tougher than they look." "But their leader's still an idiot," Torrin reasoned. "Let's just find the other orbs now, protect our own, and let Rune destroy his by accident." The Supernovas left, leaving Team Triangle on their own there. "So, got the orb," Dana said. "Now if we protect it for the whole game, we win." "I know a place to keep it safe," Caitlyn told them. "The Argo II. I know the place about as well as I know Noatak. If I can get the orb there, I can guarantee a good hiding place that nobody but Leo and Kelsey ever knew about." "And I'll go to the Hermes cabin," Rune added. "I'm sure Carl, Lilja, or Javier might have something helpful for the competition." "Guess that means we're searching for the other orbs," Dana finished. "Let's go." The five of them split up. Rune followed his memory to find the camp. The Hermes cabin that he spent so much time in stood in the campsite beside the other cabins. He opened the door and was surprised to find that, for the first time ever, the Hermes cabin was completely empty. Not a soul inside. No electronics running. No random objects exploding. No Javier asleep on the top bunk. "Okay... there's gotta be... Ah! Here it is!" Rune picked up a jar from underneath a bunk. The jar had a ton of memories, but was actually empty itself. He took the jar out of the cabin and started clawing at the ground with his bare hands and stuffing the soil into the old jar. When it looked like he had enough, he sealed the jar and started moving. Then he saw the giant scorpion looming over him. "Ah, the scorpion," Rune said. "Classic. Straight out of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. Though I guess this scorpion comes from Greek mythology. But what I really don't know is who the Tartarus I'm saying this all to. So, Snake!" The Snake emerged from the ring and took one look at the scorpion before glaring at Rune. "Really? A giant freaking scorpion? Did I do something to offend you? Do you want me dead?" "Nope," Rune said. "I just forgot about the whole 'giant' part of 'giant scorpion' when I summoned you." "How do you forget that something you're looking at is giant?" "I was focusing on the fact that it was a scorpion. Are we going to argue or kick butt?" The Snake thought for a moment. "Kick butt." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Ninety-Two of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Ninety-Four of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf o 3 September 2013. *Characters met this chapter: The scorpion? Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page